deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jotaro Kujo
|-|All Star Battle (Part 3)= |-|Anime (Part 3)= |-|Anime (Part 4)= |-|Eyes of Heaven (Part 3)= |-|Eyes of Heaven (Part 4)= |-|Heritage to the Future (Part 3)= |-|Manga (Part 3)= |-|Manga (Part 4)= |-|Manga (Part 6)= |-|OVA (Part 3)= Jotaro Kujo is the Main Protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, he is also a major ally in Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable and Part 6: Stone Ocean. He also makes a cameo in Part 5: Vento Aureo. He appeared in 24th episode of One Minute Melee against Kenshiro. Jotaro is serious, stoic and intelligent, he lends great power and stability to his allies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jotaro Kujo vs Elizabeth (Persona) (By Zinniax-13) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jotaro Kujo (By ArachnoGia, Shadow7615 & Derpurple) * Ichirin Kumoi & Unzan vs Jotaro Kujo & Star Platinum (By SaikouTouhou & Derpurple, Completed) * Kamen Rider Black vs. Jotaro Kujo (By ImagoDesattrolante) * Kenshiro VS Jotaro Kujo (By Derpurple, Completed) * Jotaro Kujo vs. Metal Bat (By GalacticAttorney) * Jotaro Kujo vs. Minato Arisato (By Strunton) * Jotaro Kujo VS Ruby Rose * Jotaro Kujo vs Ryūko Matoi (By Ahomeschoolingroudon) * Sans vs. Jotaro (By Ceoxal & DayBefore, Completed) * Jotaro Kujo vs. Sayaka Miki * Shirou Emiya VS Jotaro Kujo (By Derpurple) * Jotaro Kujo VS Yoh Asakura * Yu Narukami VS Jotaro Kujo (By Derpurple & Dbfan and critic, Completed) * Yugi Muto vs. Jotaro Kujo (By PuasLuisZX) * Jotaro Kujo vs. Yusuke Urameshi (By Fedora Lord Para 348) With Jo-Jo-Verse * Touhou-Verse VS JoJo-Verse Battle Royales * JoJo Battle Royale (By Derpurple) * Stardust Crusaders Battle Royale (By Derpurple) Possible Opponents * Delsin Rowe (inFamous: Second Son) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) History As a young boy growing up in Japan, Jotaro Kujo was a nice but strong kid. As he grew into the age of 17 he put himself in jail on the account of having an "evil spirit". His grandfather, Joseph Joestar came from New York to inform him that his "evil spirit" is an entity known as a Stand. He also reveals the news that the Joestar Feud with Dio Brando is not over as he is still alive using Joseph's grandfather/Jotaro's great-grandfather's body and he has gained a Stand which is why he (Jotaro) and Joseph have Stands. Once Jotaro's mother and Joseph's daughter: Holy Kujo becomes ill because of her Stand, Jotaro, with his grandfather and four other Stand users; Avdol, Kakyoin, Jean-Pierre Polnareff, & Iggy. They go to Cairo, Egypt to kill Dio and break the curse. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 17-18 (Part 3), 29 (Part 4), 31 (Part 5), 41-42 (Part 6) * Height: 6' 5" (195 cm) * Weight: 181 lbs (82 kg) * Occupation: Student (Part 3), Marine Biologist (Part 4-6) * Hobby: Looking at books about airplanes and ships, Dolphins Powers & Abilities * Super Strength: Star Platinum possesses immense strength; able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pull the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight, and destroy an artificial diamond the size of a car. * Super Speed: Star Platinum can catch a bullet fired at point-blank range, and throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds. * Self-Preservation: Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by Dio's Time Stop; and reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. * Precision: Star Platinum is incredibly precise; able by hand to surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect, and catch a bullet between his thumb and forefinger in midair. * Enhanced Eyesight: Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. By his Stand Jotaro sees at one point across desert for four kilometres, as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly, in high-resolution images. It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. * Star Finger: Star Platinum can suddenly and forcefully extend his middle and index fingers to a length of one or two metres, in order for example to stab a faraway opponent. During its first execution, it seems able to lengthen its entire arm to an extent as well.This ability is similar to and could reference the limb-stretching applications of the Ripple. * Time Stop: Discovered during Jotaro's climactic battle with Dio, like The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike Dio, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. Out of disuse, the length of time Jotaro can maintain Time Stop is diminished to one to two seconds during Part 4. Measures of time during Time Stop correspond to normal measures, as shown by Jotaro's unwilling reduction in the duration of Time Stop affected by Made In Heaven. * Intelligence: Jotaro is remarkably calm under pressure, and aware of his environment and capabilities; combining to make him a very reliable fighter. * Knowledge: It is implied that Jotaro has accumulated a considerable amount of varied knowledge. At the beginning of Part III, in his cell, in order to understand his Stand, he had collected a number of books on the theme of the paranormal. In Part IV, it is revealed that he specialized in marine biology; and he briefs Josuke skilfully for the task of hunting two Stand-wielding rats. * Toughness: Jotaro is naturally confident and intolerant to suggestions that he should defer in any way; backed up by his own strength, as well as that of his Stand. * The Joestar family's "Secret Technique": running away, is usually utilized as a last resort. It is used by Jotaro in the series during his fight against Rubber Soul. Feats * He killed DIO at his most powerful state (at the time) * Outwitted a pro-gambler and cheater at the gambler's best game; Poker as well as his brother who was a gamer and could read minds * Defeated several other stand users such as: * Noriaki Kakyoin's Hierophant Green * Three water-based stands * A "The Blob" like stand * A stand that was a whole cargo ship * A stand that was hard as diamonds twice -Midler's stand: The High Priestess and Josuke's Stand Crazy Diamond though it was a tie * Polnareff possessed by a sword stand that could cut through and past anything and Polnareff's own stand Silver Chariot who can go toe-to-toe with Star Platinum in speed * And of course Dio's stand "The World" who is a buffer, stronger and faster stand than Jotaro's Star Platinum Faults *Anyone with the same speed and/or strength can give him a good struggle *Tends to rush into things when pissed off *Close ranged fighter with a 2 to 10 meter range Quotes * "Yare yare daze." - Good grief/Gimme a break * "You pissed me off!" * "My Stand will be the judge!" * "I...stopped...time." * "ORA" - Come on Gallery 4228540-9742479427-31923.jpg|Jotaro: You Pissed Me Off! (ASB) jotaro Anime.jpg|Jotaro in the Anime jotaro httf.jpg|Jotaro Heritage for the Future Jotaro_article_crop_stone_ocean_color_v02_032.png|Jotaro Age 40 Jotaro_Kujo_(OVA_3).jpg|Jotaro in the OVA Jotaro_Kujo_Part_III.jpg|Jotaro Kujo Part 3 Jotaro_Kujo20.jpg|Jotaro Kujo Age 20 tumblr_static_4wztn6n9cg84wcgs4ggc8sg88.png|Jotaro Kujo (ASB Pose) 1396626258653.jpg|Stands Glow I guess jotaro-purple2.jpg|A very Purple Jotaro jotaro-star-platinum--large-msg-115473197397.jpg|A Sideways Purple Jotaro 22e.png|Jotaro in dat Sm4sh cb6.jpg|He was under-age smoking so they put a void on his mouth 11836648_503125839842979_3982870779845481169_n.jpg|Under-Age Jotaro Smoking in Full Uncensored Glory 6be.jpg|B-b-but, he's under-aged! 7af.jpg|Forum Weapon I guess Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Stand User Category:Time Manipulators Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonist Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Shueisha Characters